championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Viperia
Super-strong, super-fast, extremely powerful supervillainess, a member of VIPER's Dragon Branch.HERO Games Official Site In Champions Online Action Figures | widths="120" }} Lore The Secrets of Nama: Viperia The inscription on the stone reads: And the Elders named her "Tuwi-shande" after the storms that left the land in ruins. The name was apt, for none could control the wild daughter of the Serpent. No spear could pierce her flesh and none dares lay a hand upon her. For sport she searched the lands for signs of battle, daring each side to kill her when she found them. Laughing when they tried and failed, she stood upon the broken bodies of the mightiest warriors. "Help us, Great Serpent!" the defeated warriors cried. "We have laid aside our differences and made this long journey to beg you to stay your daughter's hand!" Nama laughed at their complaints, but considered their words, for his daughter was formidable and none that yet lived matched her in power. And so Nama called to his daughter and ensorcelled her. His daughter would sleep until such time as there were warriors equal to her might in the world. Background/History Eleven hundred years ago in adistant land now forgotten, there rose a great warrior-queen, Ackee. After the death of her husband, she took in her hand the sacred spear of her people and drove back the forces of barbarism, uniting the nearby tribes into a small but prosperous kingdom. But as the years passed and death drew near, Queen Ackee became increasingly aware that not only her body would die; it was unlikely that her kingdom would survive her death. This troubled her aged mind, so she embarked on a great journey to visit the cave of the Great Serpent Nama, to seek his wisdom and find a way to ensure that her kingdom would be preserved. "No kingdom lasts forever," Nama told her what she already knew, but wasn't willing to face. "But few kingdoms fade into the dust without leaving some influence, great or small, on those that follow them. Take comfort in that." "But I must have more!" Ackee declared, not hiding the bitterness in her voice. "Have I not been a brave and just ruler? Have I not been a battle queen without equal, fighting even when my body was pushed beyond the weary limits of the flesh? Have I not made ten thousand sacrifices over my long, hard lifetime? Is it fair that I should die without a gift to hold onto when the breath leaves my body?" Then the serpent smiled, and Nama became a Man, young, tall, and glorious beyond all others, as befits the serpent god. Lovingly he took the aged queen Akee into his arms, and behold! - she was young again, and under the moonlight her skin was unweathered, and her beauty had become that of the goddesses of ages past. Then Nama shared the holiest of his arts with the great queen, and she became heavy with child. Seeing that his work was done, Nama dismissed her, telling her in a voice full of majesty (and perhaps regret): "Farewell Ackee, greatest queen of Africa. You have a wild thing in your belly, and that is my gift to you, for she will endure the uncounted years and bespeak your memory, though not as a queen, for no kingdom will ever contain her!" Ackee returned to her people, who marveled that one as aged as she could still bear a child. But the child was a storm in the womb, and the months were difficult, and when the time came for the Serpent's daughter to enter the world Ackee did not survive, though with her last breath she looked upon her daughter with a smile on her face. The elders named Ackee's daughter "Tuwi-shande," for that was the name they gave to the greatest of the late summer storms that came from the ocean and left the land in ruins. And the name was apt, for none could control Tuwi-shande. As an infant, she tore apart huts; as a child, she devastated villages; as an adolescent, she laid waste to whole countrysides. No spear could pierce her flesh and none dared lay a hand upon her. In her youth, she was easily bored, and had no use for words, for the ones she heard were mostly used to curse her. For sport Tuwi-shande searched the lands for signs of battle; when she found them, she dared both sides to kill her, and she laughed when they tried, for against her the mightiest warriors in the world were as harmless as a baby monkey. Finally, every warrior in West Africa felt so humiliated and ashamed by his inability to stop her that no man dared lift his spear, and war vanished from the land. This was a crime against the order of things, so the bravest warriors in Africa set aside their differences and made the long journey to Nama's cave. They begged the Serpent God to do something about his wild daughter. Nama laughed at their complaints, but finally he agreed to put his daughter to sleep until an age of the world arrived that had heroes able to handle someone of her nigh-matchless power. Nama called his daughter, and she came to his call, and he ensorcelled her. The spell he wove was imperfect - three times throughout the ages, Tuwi-shande awoke for a few weeks, wreaked havoc upon the land, then returned to her slumber for centuries - but it was enough to spare the world from her full wrath. Finally in 1992, when Nama anointed the Supreme Serpent, he realized the time had come to awaken Tuwi-shande. VIPER agents were directed by a dreaming vision to visit the cave where Tuwi-shande lay asleep. It took years of experiments to awaken her, but they did so, and when the Serpent's Daughter was exposed to the wonders of the modern era, she marveled at them. The agents told her of a great war that was taking place between the Snake and the lesser race of men, and Tuwi-shande agreed to help the Snakes without question. The agents clad her in a beautiful green dress which was emblazoned with the symbol of the Snake, and they gave her the name Viperia, which they told her was a sacred name. She was very proud of it. Ever since, whenever VIPER has met a foe who has humiliated it or been too much for it to handle, the Council Of Thirty unleashes Viperia, and she flies into the fray, laughing at the enemy. And wherever she goes, all hell breaks loose.Long, Steven S. & Bennie, Scott HERO Games: VIPER: Coils Of The Serpent, (DOJ, Inc., 2003) 155-6 |} Appearance References Category:Villains Category:VIPER